xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Date Cheatsheet
Notes regarding LARP dating for characters, and their respective requirements/limitations. = Date Rules and Guidelines = Things to Do and Not to Do Do: Request a Date Use the Date Request App to get a date. Last-minute is not a thing for most of these people, and we need a chance to prepare. No matter how urgent the date seems, it needs to be on a schedule. If a character wants to see their partner or friend badly enough, they will fill it out. Do: Take Pictures! A lot of what happens on dates is good inspiration, both for writing and art. This makes references invaluable. Every date, a picture needs to be taken of each character's outfit, and at least one picture should be taken of them together during the date. The more interesting the scenario, the more pictures should be taken. Notes aren't a bad idea, either. Things like ticket stubs and souvenirs are also nice. Don't Be Impossible Having only two hosts available, it's only possible to have one date at a time, for one couple at a time. No double-dates or group events can take place in the Real World; those things are just going to have to go on paper. Anyway, the intimacy of a one-on-one date can't be maintained with dividing up the time and energy. And no, characters cannot be traded out; that is straight-up cheating, and unfair, both to those still waiting and to the actual people involved. Don't: Push the Limits A lot of these characters have distinct personalities, and too many of them have wills of their own. Things like time limits and physical clearance need to be followed, both for the sake of fairness and to prevent others breaking the rules just because they can. If someone has any chance of wanting sex, they need to request NSFW. If they ask for four hours, four hours is what they get. Once the limits are set, they are set. Negotiating after the fact isn't a thing. The only exception is in the case of repeated interruptions or extreme emergencies (such as Etienne's breakdown). These have to be discussed in Time Out, and agreed to by everyone. Any objection from any one person and the subject is closed. Wiggle room is too easy to abuse. Don't: Be Ridiculous We can only do so much. We have only so much time, so many resources, so many outfits and so much money. Nobody is going to Disneyland, or the Caribbean. A cruise is unlikely. Requests can be made for more extravagant events, such as conventions, clubs and fairs, but they need to be planned for well in advance and the money needs to be there. Do: Your Research This page exists specifically to address the things that might come up in dates, be they problems or actual hazards. Don't plan a night date for someone afraid of the dark. Don't take the cannibal mercenary to an MMA match. Know who you're asking out, and don't set yourselves, them or us up for failure. = Date Cheats: Safe Words and Commands = Short Pause Crossing your fingers symbolizes a moment "in parenthesis", allowing questions or comments. The characters may or may not be aware of this. Doing it repeatedly might irritate them but it's handy for verifying, and for short interruptions. Long Pause If something important or persistent interrupts, or a situation gets dodgy or dangerous, a date can be paused for a period of time by saying "Time Out!" This allows us to compare notes or discuss things without the characters intervening. (If Time Out is called, it's a rule they aren't allowed to interrupt or listen in. It counts as time stopping.) To continue, say "Time In!" End A date can be ended at any time by saying "Red Card." This is specifically for situations where the date has to be ended and not continued, either because real life has interfered and muddled the scenario, or something dangerous is or might take place. A date that gets Red Carded can be redone or retaken another day, but if it comes to this, usually it just doesn't count. = Character Cheats: Things to Know = Domine Etienne/Ethan Bishop Sunshine Required Ettie is a sunflower; he loves the day, and as such, responds poorly to the dark. He gets disoriented and becomes easily upset, to the point of disassociating and even seeing through the fourth wall. For the sake of his mental health, he needs to be indoors and at home before sunset, no matter the circumstances of his date. He shouldn't be invited out at night. Public and Crowds When surrounded by unfamiliar people, Etienne feels isolated, and usually begins to disassociate. This does not always show. ''He will continue to smile and act normally, even as his health degrades. It is important when in crowded places to stay near him. Physical contact helps keep him grounded. Impulse Control? Etienne is, at heart, a little boy. He loves oddity and adventure, and will do whatever pops to mind. This unfortunately includes buying things he does not need and doing things he should not (like running around). This combined with Ever's habit of spoiling him can get everyone in trouble. Limiting sources of temptation is ideal, but if they come around, it's best to be prepared for them. Keeping a close eye on him and limiting how much money he has access to are good preventative measures. Prince Everleigh/Evan Bishop Money is Worthless Ever is extremely logical and no doubt borders on cheap in most situations--unless Etienne is involved, in which case ''all of that goes out the window. He is possessed by the need to spoil Ettie, and will offer to buy him anything he looks at. Literally, anything. ''It may be a good idea to give him a cash budget, to prevent him from using a card freely to indulge Etienne's every whim. Though Ettie usually won't bite, Ever is determined to give him anything he wants. And if Etienne gets down, nothing will stop him from trying to buy an answer. Vischias Sei'Dist/Victor Abernathy Problematic Behavior Vischias is prone to temper and thrill-seeking. In a high mood, he should be kept out of public as much as possible, to prevent him causing a scene or damaging property. He is willing and able to start a fist-fight, ''whether or not his host can handle it. If he gets into a dangerous mindset or does something too out of line, it is always legal to call Time Out and remove him from the area before continuing, or to Red Card him. Whether or not this pisses him off doesn't matter; Safety First. It's worthy of note that Vischias is also a bigot and a racist, and his general volume level is shouting. Be prepared for this to cause problems. It's hard to predict and harder to avoid. Money to Burn V spends money like most people breathe. If he's going to be asked anywhere with money, it had better be in advance. Places that cost real money should be avoided, unless the money is readily available, in which case a budget needs to be established and stuck to. Given free-rein, he will spend every dime he has access to. Helvah Sei'Dist/Henry Abernathy Fashion Over Function Helvah is vain as shit and he will sacrifice anything to look good, especially his physical comfort. He does not have any concept of "dress down". Situations involving him should be arranged with consideration to the fact that he will be dressed to the nines. Don't assume he won't. Preparations should be made for inclement weather--especially heat, which he's not great with--and if something requires getting messy, be prepared for bitching. It's just going to happen. Privilege Like Vischias, Helvah is used to money being a simple matter. He isn't as bad with it, but he'll still shed bills at a moment's notice. He likes showing off, and likes being able to provide for other people, whether it's buying a gift or someone's groceries. Budgeting is important in this case, as--''unlike'' Vischias--he is able to see the logic of a budget, and will strategize in order to remain within it. Planning is key; if a plan is in place, Helvah will stick to it. Alfred Du Con/Duncan No Limits Fred doesn't know what a hard-limit is, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He readily takes part in things that his host might object to, which can cause problems. The worse something is, the more likely it is that Fred genuinely wants to do it, and he doesn't ask permission. It's important to check on him in situations involving sex, alcohol or general danger, as he's not going to voice any complaints he may have, if he has them at all. If the situation is questionable, it is fully legal to call Time Out, or Red Card if things get too dicey. Fred will get over it. Peter Shcherbarkov Too Agreeable Being responsible and patient, Peter is loath to complain; he would rather be uncomfortable or unhappy than annoy someone else. He just doesn't like to bring other people down--and his personal discomfort is low on his list of priorities. For that reason, it's important to keep an eye on him. If he seems like he's trying not to say something, odds are he's upset--or worse, in pain. Questioning his state at all times will get on his nerves, but just remain aware. He's not going to speak up. He'd rather suffer. Image Problems Peter is extremely self-conscious of his age and the state of his body, and is hyper-aware of the presence of food. Excessively oily, greasy and sugary foods make him uncomfortable, which often results in him refusing to eat, or claiming that he isn't hungry. If food is going to be involved, it's best to have lighter options in reach, so he feels more comfortable. Clothing is also a soft point for him; even discussing it tends to make him leery. Open displays of skin do the same. No amount of reassuring helps. Needless to say, he won't be found on a beach, in a club, or at a runway show. Anything that might tick one of these boxes is out. Category:Notes